Current mainstream display devices are flat panel display devices. With the progress of science and technology, curved surface display devices gradually rise. The curved surface display devices enable a viewer to experience the viewing effect in a cinema, and thus become a popular trend in the field of display.
In the process of manufacturing an existing curved surface display device, particularly, in the process of manufacturing a large-size curved surface display device, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the most commonly used method is as follows: an external force is directly applied to left and right ends of a flat display screen, for example, a display screen 1 is placed in a curved support back plate 10 (also referred to as module frame), and resilience of the display screen 1 is counteracted by an external force from the support back plate 10, so that the display screen 1 keeps curved. The support back plate 10 generally needs to experience a bending treatment in advance, so that it can not only bear the weight of the display screen 1, but also counteract the resilience generated by the display screen 1 due to its bending after the display screen 1 and the support back plate 10 are assembled, so as to finally allow the entire display module to maintain a stable bending radius. Generally, the support back plate 10 has an arc shape, and is pre-bent to have a relatively small radius. However, various factors such as the specific shape of the arc, the radius formed by the pre-bending, the thickness of the plate, the density uniformity of material, and the like may have a large effect on the resilience generated by the support back plate 10, resulting in poor resilience uniformity of the finally-formed arcuate support back plate 10. The final values of the radii of curvature of the display screen 1 in the display module assembled in this way are distributed in a large range around a target value of the radius of curvature. If the final values of the radii of curvature deviate a lot from the target value of the radius of curvature, bending uniformity of the curved surface display screen is poor, thus affecting product quality of the display device.
Furthermore, because density uniformity of the material for forming the support back plate 10 is relatively fixed, for a same display screen 1, support back plates having different curvatures are needed to achieve different curvatures of the display screen 1, and thus many modes of support back plates are formed, which is not conducive to reducing manufacturing costs and improving product management. Moreover, the existing curved surface display device has a fixed bending radius, and therefore the best viewing distance is fixed, which leads to limited applications.
It can be seen that it has become an urgent technical problem to be solved to design a curved surface display device which can be easily manufactured, has good resilience uniformity and even has a display screen having variable curvature.